Boys Just Wanna Have Fun
by That'sSoSassssyyy
Summary: Why should all the girls get to have fun? Now it's the boys time to turn it up! Shark, Kite, Astral, and Yuma are all having a normal dueling day. But what would happen if they ran into certain spiky haired, split personality people? Warning! if you can't take jokes, STAY AWAY FROM THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1: Heartland Land, No More

Okay, this is my first fan-fiction. But I aspire to be an author, which you can probably tell by my proper words. Wasn't there something else...? Oh, yeah! I OWN NADDA! Saying that breaks my Grinch heart in two but it's true.

* * *

"Oh, come on! You're cheating, I know you are!"

I rolled my eyes. As if Yuma wasn't used to me beating him. This had to be the fifty-seventh time I'd beaten him at dueling. Normally, Astral would help Yuma to win, but this was just for fun. I cast a glance over at him; he looked infinitely more bored than I usually do, and that's saying something. He was reading a magazine. He lazily flipped a page and his eyes widened slightly in interest. Kite, sitting in a tree above Astral, scooted down to keep reading whatever Astral was.

"Hey, Astral," I called over to him. "Whatcha' reading? Looks interesting." He looked up, startled by my interruption.

Yuma stopped his temper tantrum and looked at Astral. "Yeah, you've been reading that all day. Must be good."

"Like you'd know anything about good books." Kite broke in, from his perch, smirking. "Can you even read?"

Yuma went red. "Shut up, golden boy! If I couldn't read then I couldn't have graduated! How do ya think I did that?" Yuma smiled in triumph.

"You somehow managed to convince me that Tori wanted me to tell you what was written on her paper. After I confronted her, questioning as to why she assaulted you, she informed me that in reality, I was not supposed to help you." Astral droned, without looking up from his publication.

"Ha!" I snorted. "I knew it! Who's the cheater now, Yuma?" I drawled cockily.

Yuma faced Astral. "Astral! That was supposed to be secret! Can't you hold water?"

Astral looked at Yuma in a confused sort of way. "Hold water? Of this I have no knowledge-."

Kite turned to Astral. "It's an expression. Anyway, what are you reading?"

He glimpsed Kite briefly. "_World's Best Duelists._" He answered in his rich monotone.

Yuma jumped up. "Sweet! So, what page am I on?"

Astral actually cracked a small smile. "Page twenty-three. Kite, Shark, you are both on page eight. I am on page eight as well."

"Wait, we're actually in that thing?" Okaaaay. Everybody knew that Yuma, Astral, Kite, and I were the best duelists around, but we'd really made a magazine? I crossed the short distance between us, and peeped at the book. I saw my face, sneering back up at me, accompanied by Kite's cold, hard scowl. Astral was featured as a turquoise color that was formed in a shape that looked similar to an anorexic body, which was a bit too plump to be him.

I looked at the other duelists on the page. Most names I didn't recognize. _Rebecca Hawkins. Bastion Misawa. Mai Valentine. Syrus Truesdale. Duke Devlin. _That last guy looked kinda roguish. Like he always had a trick up his sleeve. Then I twisted my attention to the picture in front of mine and Kite's.

Joey Wheeler. I gave him an up-down. He didn't look so impressive, what with that goofy-looking grin on his face. He should learn to smirk or scowl or something that didn't make him look any stupider. I read the description underneath his cheesing picture.

_Joseph Wheeler, Runner-up in Duelist Kingdom. Finalist in Battle City. Best friend of the King of Games. Huge ego._

"I am quite certain that no one has a larger ego than Kite." Yuma teased, mimicking Astral's dead manner. I snickered. Astral and Kite glared.

Kite forcibly tore his gaze away from Yuma, to look back at Joey Wheeler, rereading the description. "Guy must be good if he made Pegasus's tournament. Who's the King of Games?"

Yuma puffed up his chest. "Yours truly."

Astral choked. "Yeah, right." I put in, acknowledging Astral's false cough.

"Seriously. Who is the King of Games?" Kite huffed, annoyed at the distraction. He snatched the flimsy manuscript from Astral, ignoring the muttered curses he'd earned, and flipped to the beginning. "Found him." He handed the magazine back to Astral. We all bent close to read the description.

_Yugi Moto, Winner of Duelist Kingdom. Winner of Battle City. Seto Kaiba's rival. Supposed reincarnation of ancient Pharaoh. Owner and Solver of the olden and mysterious Millennium Puzzle. Defeater of Marik Ishtar._

Cool sounding guy. We looked at his photograph, and I scrunched up my face.

YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS.

The boy in the picture was exactly that- a boy. Or at least he looked like one. He had huge indigo eyes and multi-colored thorny hair. He looked tremendously lame. Like a tree-hugger or something.

"Did they take the right picture?" Kite wondered aloud. "Because-."

"That can't be the guy." I finished.

Even Astral seemed appalled. "_This_ person defeated Maximillion Pegasus, creator of dueling, and Seto Kaiba, creator of the duel disk, winning Duel Kingdom _and_ Battle City?"

"You have gotta be kidding me." Yuma piped up.

I rolled my eyes and began looking at the duelists on the first page, who were guaranteed to be excellent duelists.

_Maximillion Pegasus. Seto Kaiba. Ryo Bakura. Bakura Ryo._ All right, then. Two of the same person. Must be a typo. I continued. _Jaden Yuki. Marik Ishtar. Malik Ishtar._ Brothers maybe? One looked creepier than the other. _Chazz Princeton. Yami Yugi. _

Wait a minute. I looked at Yami Yugi, then at Yugi Moto. I can understand the same name. But their faces looked identical, with the exception of their eye shape and bang style.

This should have been the King of Games. He looked truly dangerous. His angular eyes spelled pride. With a promise. He was grinning, broadly, confidently. Like he could see into your soul. Or something.

I pointed at him. "Is it just me or does that look like a real king of games?"

Everyone nodded in silently in awe.

"I wish I could meet him." Yuma murmured, fingering his necklace.

Kite shuffled his deck. "I want to meet that Kaiba dude." He pulled out Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and twirled it between his thin fingers.

"I want to meet Yugi Moto." I breathed. "To ask him how he did it." I touched the ruby that was encased in my chest from when Vetrix controlled me.

"I desire to make acquaintance with Ryo Bakura, or perhaps, Bakura Ryo." Astral mumbled looking at the sky.

The wind began to blow. The sun shined brighter. The ground began to tremble. Kite fell out of his tree. Yuma and I hit the ground, moved by the sudden earthquake. Astral's head swung wildly around, but he remained sitting in his spot.

The bright light was burning my eyes. I screamed, and soon, Yuma and Kite joined in with my yelling. Astral gasped.

I closed my eyes. Then everything stopped. I opened my eyes- and nearly bit off my tongue, holding back my shriek. No. I will not shriek. Reginald Kastle does not shriek.

Kite spoke first. "Where are we?"

"Guys," I announced. "This is gonna sound incredibly cheesy, but, we're not in Heartland City anymore."

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! If you want me to continue on, I need a least five reviews. That's not too much to ask, is it? SoSassssyyy signing off! Smooches!

- That'sSoSassssyyy


	2. Chapter 2: The Newcomers

I've gotten a little impatient, waiting on these reviews. Here is chapter two!

* * *

I heard the scream and the distinct thud. I looked at Devlin, who appeared equally stunned.

On the ground, about ten feet away, there were four boys on the ground, all about our age, who were heaving themselves up, spewing dangerous, profanes.

One of the boys sat up first and said something to the others. Another replied back.

The first boy was tall, really tall. It was obvious, even from his sitting position. He had golden hair, with turquoise streaking through it. His silvery-teal eyes were unsympathetic. He was looking at everything wildly. He rose gracefully and held out a generous hand to the second boy, who cursed and batted it like it had a disease etched in it.

The second boy was lanky, a few inches shorter than the first, but every bit as weird. His mauve hair was curled at the ends. He wore all purple and blue, everywhere violet, but his apricot skin. An unusual scarlet ruby embedded in his smooth skin. His eyes were icy, and darting around everywhere, narrowing. He stood elegantly and offered an unwilling hand to the third boy.

This boy didn't look as collected as the other two, grabbing the second boy's hand and leaping up, nearly pulling the second boy back down. He snarled at the third boy, angrily. The third boy shrugged and began looking around. His hair was redder, blacker, and thornier. His wide crimson eyes were sparkling in appreciation. A golden charm dangled from his neck, which he clutched possessively.

The last boy…. Well that was interesting. His hair stuck up, similarly to the first, but it instead shone a soft, gentle blue. His irises didn't match; one was a teal so light it appeared white, the other a pale yellow. His figure went beyond skinny; he looked completely starved. His glowing aqua skin hinted at his alien form. Besides that, he was naked. He wore nothing but an expression of curiosity. He rose fluidly.

My eyes turned to Devlin. "Let's go."

He nodded mutely. As we came closer, the red- headed boy seemed to recognize me. His mouth dropped. "You're… you're… but… you're supposed to be-!"

The indigo-haired one clapped his hand over his mouth. "Shut up, Yuma," he hissed. Then he turned to look at the others. "Everyone alright?"

My more noble side perked up.

_We're supposed to be what?_ He whispered in my mind. I shrugged.

Devlin stepped forward carelessly, tilting his head. "Where did you guys come from?"

Even though I'd been wondering the same thing, I, at least, had the manners not to say it aloud. I elbowed him in the stomach, and he keeled over, gasping. "Duke, that's not polite."  
I wiped my face clean of any disapproving looks for Devlin, and smiled brightly at the newcomers. "Hi, I'm Yugi Moto. That's Devlin. Who are you?"

They exchanged looks before the red-head stepped forward, extending his small hand. "Hi! I'm Yuma! Yuma Tsukumo! These are my friends." I shook his hand.

The blonde snorted loudly, and when the red-head looked at him, he tried to turn it into a cough.

The one called Yuma looked at them encouragingly.

The sickly one came forth hesitatingly, glancing at Yuma nervously. "Yuma, instruct me on how to complete this properly." He said in a low musical voice.

"You just stick out your hand, grab his, shake it, and tell him your name, genius." muttered the blonde one.

The blue one shook my hand haltingly. "Greetings, Game King. I am called Astral." He smiled slightly. "Did I complete this introduction correctly, Kite?" he said quietly to the blonde.

"Fine." The blonde snapped. He turned to me. "Kite Tenjo." He jabbed his thumb back over his shoulder towards the now-sulking violet boy. "That's Reginald Kastle."

The previously-brooding boy leaned forward and shot the blonde boy the most evil, murderous, death glare in history. I got the feeling these kinds of glares were common with him. "Do _not_ call me that, brat. _Shark_. _Not Reginald_." He growled lowly.

Yuma jumped between the blooming fight and put an arm around both their necks. "Yep!" He squeezed and Reginald, no, Shark, choked.

"Considering that Shark previously appeared to possess the ability to devour Kite whole, I would not say best friends." Astral put in, apparently not noticing that he was stark naked.

Devlin did. "Dude! Please! Cover up!" he cried, shielding his eyes from all of Astral's naked glory.

Yuma, Kite, and Shark looked like they were used to this reaction.

"Oh, please." Shark spat. "It's not like you can see anything."

I looked down Astral's sickly body. It was true. For whatever reason, his lower half was blurred out. Okay, then. Let's just be grateful for that.

"You're floating." I said to Astral. Kite rolled his black-blue eyes. "Wow. You're pretty slow to be the King of Games."

_Yugi, doesn't he remind you of someone? _The Spirit of the Puzzle nudged me.

_No. Should he?_

_He's like Kaiba. They hold themselves in the same manner. _

_Yeah, they kinda do, huh?_

_Beware these strangers. I sense a strong power source from all of them, especially that blue one. And that purple one._

_Kite makes me wary._

_I don't trust the similarity between him and our rival._

_Calm down, Spirit._

_He even has Kaiba's cocky way._

I tried to stifle my giggling, but it slipped out anyway. Everyone looked at me.

"What humors you, Game King?" Astral asked curiously.

"Nothing." I coughed to hold back another titter. I looked at my watch and hissed, "Damn! Devlin, we're gonna be late! We gotta go!" I looked at them. "Uh, you guys can come if you want."

_Have you lost your senses, young Yugi?! You have no idea who these people are!_ The Spirit of the Puzzle exclaimed.

_Yes, I do. Kite Tenjo, Yuma Tsukumo, Astral, Reginald Kastle, AKA, Shark._

I turned away and took off towards the movie theaters. "Let's go, guys!"

Five minutes later, we were there. I looked back. Devlin and Yuma were huffing, like me, trying to catch their breath. Shark and Kite, looked weary too, but they were trying not to show it. Astral looked like he'd gone for a stroll in the park, totally unexhausted.

Joey was already there, as was Tea' and Ryo. I sighed. Tea' looked pretty today. Mai and Rebecca waved.

_Rebecca has gotten older, but she is still just as irritating. _commented the Spirit of the Puzzle.

_Got that right. _I agreed, snorting at the understatement.

Tea''s watery eyes widened at the sight of the strangers.

I looked back again. Yuma was still panting. Kite and Shark were examining their shoes. Astral was looking at Tea'. Not in the I'm-totally-checking-you-out way. More like a what-the-hell-are-you- kind of way.

"Hey, Yuge! Who's dis?" Joey asked inquisitively.

I smiled at my long-time friend.

I waved towards them. "Joey, these are Astral, Yuma, Shark, and Kite, my new friends."

Yuma exclaimed, "Sup!"

Kite and Shark nodded simultaneously in acknowledgement.

Astral examined Ryo now. "Are you Ryo Bakura, or Bakura Ryo?"

Ryo's mouth dropped.

Astral looked at Joey. "Joseph Wheeler, and Mai Valentine, and Rebecca Hawkins."

_Yugi let me meet them._ The Spirit of the Puzzle urged.

_Fine!_ My hands automatically dropped to my Millennium Puzzle, which had already begun to spin and glow.

The last thing I heard was Astral murmuring, "Incredible."

* * *

Hope you liked it! No? Aww... *teardrop* oh well, just for that, PREPARE YOURSELF FOR MORE CLIFFHANGERS! Smooches! SoSassssyyy signing off

-That'sSoSassssyy


	3. Chapter 3: Let's All Go To The Movies

I blinked. It had all occurred quickly. One second ago, the Game King had been standing in the exact position and location of where a different boy stood.

"Incredible," I murmured.

The new male turned his hard, suspicious gaze focused on me. "And who are you, strange one?" Though his glare was chilling, I did not shiver and kept the blank expression on my face with ease.

Beside me, Yuma stepped forward, his fists raised offensively, as if to fight. "Who're you calling strange, hedgehog-head? It's not like you have any room to talk."

The blonde boy, Joseph Wheeler, positioned himself equivalent to Yuma's. "Hey, watch it." He snarled in his weirdly accented voice.

Kite strode confidently to stop right in front of The Game King's twin. He was exactly half a foot taller than The Game King's twin. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you gonna do about it?" he asked dangerously, in a low tone.

The attractive brunette female planted her body between the boys, who were now having a massive stare-down. "Hey guys, calm down. Yami didn't mean to call… Astral?" she paused uncertainly, looking at me for approval. When I nodded, she continued. "Strange." She looked to the one she named Yami.

"Right, Yami?"

Yami glared at Kite half a second longer, before looking into the girl's pleading eyes. He sighed. "No, I didn't mean to call Astral strange. I apologize." He smiled at the girl, who, flushing back, grinned. "You're right, Tea'."

The girl, Tea', turned to Kite and flashed a charming smile at him. "Sorry about that… Kite?"

Kite looked startled. "Y-yeah…"he stammered. He cleared his throat, and regained his defiance. "Yeah. Whatever." He took a considerable step backwards away from Tea'.

Yami frowned.

Yuma snickered.

I tilted my head, gazing at Yami. "You must be Yami Yugi. I assume this means you are the Yu-Gi-Oh."

Yami's head whipped around to face me, eyes contracting instantly. "How did you know that?"

Joseph relaxed his stance. "The wha?" he asked in his eyes.

Yami Yugi's eyes never left me. "Nothing, Joey."

"You have not informed Joseph?" I blinked.

"Joey." He corrected tightly.

"Hey, can we all just calm down?" piped Tea' softly. She eyed me with intriguing eyes. "Please, Astral…Yami?" She turned her glower on him.

"Of course."

"Sure."

"So, can we have some fun now? We gonna miss the movie." The blonde, Mai Valentine, spoke for the first time.

Yuma lowered his fists and walked over to her and Rebecca Hawkins, putting arms around their waists. "That's what I'm talking about!" he cheered.

Rebecca turned red. "But, how will you get in? You don't have tickets."

Yuma slumped. "Right, forgot about that."

Mai looked at everyone. "Alright, who has money for the newbies?"

Shark, Yuma, and I looked towards Kite.

Kite closed his eyes. "No way. I don't even want to go."

Yuma scooted closer to him. "Please, Kite?"

Kite scoffed. "No."

Tea' looked at him. "Why not?" She sounded sad.

Kite opened his eyes and threw her a glare. "Because I don't want to g-."

Tea' looked down.

He unfolded his arms and stepped closer. "Really? You're gonna cry about it?"

Yami's arm on Tea' shoulder came out of nowhere. "She's not crying." He shushed. He lowered his voice to Tea'. "It's alright. I'm sure Ryo has some money." He grinned deviously.

"Hey!" Ryo Bakura protested. He sighed. "But he's right; I do. But you owe me, _Game King_." He teased. They both smirked.

"I don't want to go." Shark and Kite hissed together.

Rebecca moved closer to them both. She unexpectedly leaned towards Shark. "You won't come?" she murmured quietly.

Shark's eye twitched angrily. "No."

Mai grabbed his hand, snatched Joey's ticket, and pulled him indoors. Shark's eyes widened in surprise. "We're not taking no for an answer."

Rebecca grabbed Yuma's hand, grabbing Yami's ticket.

Tea' walked to Ryo to fetch the newly-bought tickets. She handed one to me, one to Kite, and one to replace Yami's.

She grabbed Yami's hand, started for Kite's hand, thought about it, and reached for mine instead. "Come on, Astral. You and Yami can sit by me." She cast Kite a remorseful glance.

He caught it, and huffing, he followed.

Her soft hand was warm. Heat flooded through my face.

The movie was created with the intention to enchant one. There were sweet words, soft background music, and the occasional strange touching of the lips.

The couple in front of us began making weird moaning noises. I narrowed my eyes. It was beginning to become irritating. The noise extended to my side, where to my surprise, Joey and Mai were touching mouths. I studied them, until Tea' tapped my shoulder.

"Do you think Kite looks lonely back there?" she whispered.

I swiveled to stare at him. He was sitting in the very back. I could barely see him.

"Yes?" I answered uncertainly. "But Kite usually prefers to be alone."

Tea''s eyebrows knitted. "Yugi, Astral, I'm going to go check on him."

Yugi?

I leaned back and raised my eyebrows. Indeed, Yugi, not Yami, was there nodding at Tea'.

"Very well. Be cautious. Kite does not like anyone much."

Tea' smiled beautifully. "That's because he just met me."

She pulled her shirt down to expose her breasts a little. I flushed slightly. She fluffed her hair. She faced me. "How do I look?" she asked.

"You appear to be lovely." I mumbled incomprehensibly, overjoyed it was too dark to see my scarlet cheeks.

She smiled. "Thanks. Wish me luck."

She rose and pushed pass me. "Excuse me." She muttered.

I watch her stroll back towards Kite confidently.

I prayed for her safety; Reginald might be nicknamed after a vicious man-eating creature, but the description fit Kite a little better.

He was liable to bite her head off.

Ecstatically.


End file.
